


though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth

by QueenIsabelle



Series: night visions [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Ice Skating, Jelsa - Freeform, Jelsa Week 2019, Modern AU, One Shot, They love each other, it's precious, proposal, secret proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: Jelsa Week 2019Prompt Day 2: SecretsJack Frost has big plans for his girlfriend, Elsa, tonight--mainly, proposing.(A prequel of sorts to my one-shot "The Next Ten Minutes")
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: night visions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535909
Kudos: 69





	though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth

* * *

“So where were you wanting to eat tonight?” Jack asked his girlfriend, phone held to his ear as he leaned back against the counter. He heard her sigh over the line and could picture her rubbing her temples as she graded another paper.

“Ugh, I don’t know. Maybe we could just order pizza or something?” Elsa said. Jack couldn’t help the grin at her answer, though others in his situation might have started to panic. How are you supposed to propose with a big romantic gesture when your significant other wants to eat pizza on the couch? But Jack wasn’t like others.

“Oh, come on, Elsa. I know you’re tired, but we did that last week,” Jack said.

“I was tired last week!”

“How are we supposed to keep the spark alive if we don’t go on dates?”

“Maybe with the blue lingerie that I bought on sale last week?” Elsa said. Jack choked on air. She had gotten much better at going along with his jokes and teasing over the past three years. Jack simultaneously hated and loved it.

“Okay, noted. You can wear it when we go to that Italian place you like tonight.”

“Just the lingerie?”

“Maybe wear something over it. We don’t want to give unsuspecting passersby a heart attack.” Jack smirked as Elsa laughed.

“Fine,” Elsa said, still giggling. “We can go out tonight.”

“You’re gonna love it, Els, I promise.” Jack paused, acting like he was listening to someone say something to him. If he were at the elementary school, he probably would be. Either a fellow teacher or the principal would be asking him a question, or he would be on recess duty, or he would be prepping for his next lesson. But Jack had taken today off, and he was not at his job. Not that Elsa knew that, of course. “Hey, I have to go. The children will be here soon, and I think this conversation is venturing into scandalous territory.”

Elsa scoffed. “Whatever, Jack Frost. I’ll see you tonight. Love you!”

“I love you, too,” Jack said, smiling as he hung up.

“Jackson, it is nice to see you so in love!” North boomed, coming up behind Jack and clapping a hand on his shoulder. North owned the ice skating rink that Jack was currently standing in. Jack chuckled and rubbed his shoulder.

“It’s nice to be in love, North,” Jack said. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

“Of course! Anything for my favorite godson,” the older man said. 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Funny. I heard you tell Bunny that he was your favorite godson last week. And Sandy the week before.”

“You’re all my favorite. How am I supposed to choose?” North asked, eyes twinkling.

“Whatever, old man. Are you going to help me set up this rink or not?”

“I have work to do, but I did call in some help in the form of my other favorite godsons.”

“Oi, Frost! I can’t believe you’re actually gonna be the first of us to get married!” Bunny’s thick Australian accent bounced around the empty rink. Jack laughed and turned around to see the tall man coming in through the double glass doors, Sandy and Tooth on his heels.

“Congratulations!” Tooth ran and launched herself into Jack’s arms. He barely caught her, laughing earnestly now.

“I haven’t even proposed yet. She might say no,” Jack said.

“Don’t be an idiot, Jack Frost,” Tooth said, hitting him upside the head.

“Ow! Hey!” Jack took a step back. He loved his friends—they’d practically been raised as siblings, after all—but they were beginning to crowd him.

“What do you need us to do?” Sandy signed. With him here, Jack thought that he might actually be able to get everything set up just as he wanted it.

“Thank you for keeping us on track, Sandy,” Jack said. He clapped his hands together. “Now, here’s what I was thinking…”

* * *

“Where on earth are you taking me, Jack?” Elsa asked from the passenger seat. Jack had worked his ass off for five hours before leaving to head back home and get ready. He knew that Elsa loved him as he was, but he seriously doubted that she would appreciate being proposed to while he was a sweaty mess in an old t-shirt. He’d hurried through a shower, thrown on his favorite blue button-up, and managed to spritz on some cologne mere minutes before Elsa had walked through the door. She’d changed, and he’d ushered them to the restaurant before she could think too hard about the fact that he hadn’t been dressed this nicely since his great uncle’s funeral two months ago. They’d finished up dinner only twenty minutes ago, and Jack had sprung a surprise on Elsa, though she had yet to find out what it was.

“Five more minutes, Els, come on,” Jack teased. “Don’t be a baby.”

“You know I hate surprises,” Elsa pouted.

“You’ll like this one, I promise. I’m so sweet and amazing.”

“You do sweet and amazing things all of the time. Do you have to rub it in?”

“Rub it in?” Jack grinned, glancing over at her. “Rub what in?”

“That you’re an incredible boyfriend, and I’m struggling?” Elsa said wryly.

“You’re not struggling. But I am an incredible boyfriend, you are correct,” Jack said. He pulled into the parking lot of the rink, surprised that Elsa hadn’t even seemed to realize where they were headed. Had she even been paying attention, or was he that distracting?

“Here we are,” Jack said, turning in his seat to look at her. Jack watched as Elsa’s face lit up in recognition, a bright smile forming.

“Oh my God,” Elsa said. “What are we doing here?”

“I thought it might be nice to take a stroll down memory lane,” Jack said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

“Shit,” Elsa said, following suit. “It’s our anniversary. And I forgot. Shit! God, I’m awful!” Jack hurried over to her side and folded her up into his arms.

“What? No, no, it’s not our anniversary, I swear. I can’t just do spontaneous things to show my love for you? Like take you out to dinner and then to our first date?”

Elsa groaned into his chest. “Of course you can. And do. How am I supposed to compete with you, honestly?”

Jack laughed. “It’s not a competition, Els.”

She looked up at him, unimpressed. “Mm-hmm.”

“Do you wanna go in or what?” Jack asked, grabbing her hands and tugging her towards the building.

“Okay, okay, if you insist.” Elsa giggled, picking up her pace so that she could keep up with Jack. He might have been a little excited for his actual surprise. They made it through the entrance to the lobby, where it was practically empty except for the employees working the concession stand and the skate rental.

“Where is everyone? I saw cars outside,” Elsa asked as Jack lead her to the counter to get their skates.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s rented out for a birthday party?”

“Then what are we doing here?”

“North owns the place. I could probably walk around naked and get away with it.”

“Don’t get any ideas,” Elsa warned, pointing a finger at him. She thanked the teenager who handed her the rental skates and walked over to a bench to lace them up. Jack leaned over the counter.

“Is everyone here?” he asked the kid quietly.

“Yeah, North’s with them. He knows the signal.”

Jack nodded his thanks and accepted his own skates. He could feel his hands shaking as the moment came closer and closer. He had no worries or doubts about Elsa; she was the one for him, without a doubt. But the thought of asking her a question—_the_ question—made him feel like he was about to throw up the pasta he had just eaten.

But Elsa was Elsa, and just being around her made Jack feel like the first snowfall of winter. Her platinum blonde hair shined under the fluorescents, wisps of it falling out of her messy braid. God, he loved that braid. She looked up, and Jack was lost in her eyes, sparkling from the coy smile playing around her lips. He felt like a miner, stumbling upon a trove of sapphires exposed to sunlight for the first time. The effect was dazzling.

“Are you going to put on your skates, dork?” Elsa asked. Jack snapped himself out of his reverie and smirked at her.

“Just giving you a headstart to the door, love,” he responded. Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes, but still got up to start her slow trek to the ice. She may have had an unrivaled grace when skating, but walking in skates was certainly not her strong suit. Jack watched her go for a moment, then reached into one of his skates to pull out the ring box and slip it into a pants pocket. He hadn’t wanted to chance Elsa stumbling upon it before he was ready.

Soon enough, he had caught up to her halfway to the doorway. She had paused to steady herself on a nearby chair.

“Care for some assistance, my lady?” he asked, holding out an arm. Elsa stuck her tongue out at him as she took his arm. After what seemed like an hour, they finally reached the ice, and Elsa was out of his embrace in a heartbeat. He laughed as she took a lap, too caught up in the cool air on her face and the glide of her feet to notice the differences in the rink around her.

Jack looked around quickly, taking it all in with the full effect. Fairy lights were strung everywhere that they could reach, from rafter to rafter and over bleachers. The regular lights were dimmed so that they would create a romantic lighting. Along the edges of the rink were more lights with bunches of crocus flowers tied in every few feet. Jack looked over his shoulder at the kids at the counter and nodded to let them know to go ahead and turn on the snow machines. There was a slight hum before thousands of white fluff began to fill the room, making it look like a winter wonderland. Jack turned his attention back to the rink, where Elsa had finally stopped skating and was staring in shock at it all.

Jack laughed as he skated out to her. Her expression up close was even more amusing—cheeks flushed, mouth open, eyes wide and a little wet with unshed tears.

“What the hell is all of this?” she asked when he pulled up in front of her. Jack smiled but said nothing as he carefully got down on one knee. Elsa gasped and watched as he pulled the box he’d been carrying around for four months out of his pocket. Behind him, he heard shuffling as their family and friends came out of their hiding spots, but he only had eyes for Elsa who was looking at him as if he’d hung the moon himself.

“Elsa,” Jack began, “I love you more than words can describe. We have been through so much together. You have been my rock, my companion, and my best friend in the entire world. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. So, kneeling here, in the place where I first fell in love with you, I ask: will you marry me?”

“Fuck.” Elsa let out a breath, clasping her hands to her chest. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you! Yes!” She looked like she wanted to throw herself into his arms but thought better of it due to the fact that he was balancing himself on one knee on ice. Jack let out a loud whoop and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his finger. He got up quickly, then, and crushed her to him, his lips desperately seeking hers. Elsa wound her fingers through his hair, locking him to her. They clung to each other tightly, kissing and laughing.

Then, the onlookers descended. Anna burst into their embrace, laughing and crying and attempting to hug both members of the couple at once. Elsa’s parents were not far behind their younger daughter, with Jack’s own mother and sister coming up with them. Then there was Rapunzel and Merida and Hiccup, and Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. North somehow snuck his way in there, despite his large stature. More friends and family came too, and then the music was turned on, and the cupcakes were brought out (which, for the record, Jack had not ordered, as he had hoped to quickly be on his way with his new fiancée to properly celebrate their engagement) and Jack knew that the special moment the two of them had briefly shared was over. But as he caught Elsa’s eyes over the sea of well-wishers, filled with love and happiness and adoration, Jack thought it was okay. They had the rest of their lives for special moments.


End file.
